


For you, and your denial

by buzzbug82



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: Conrart is back by the way, Family, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Week Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 13:18:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5335541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buzzbug82/pseuds/buzzbug82
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the Weekly Challenge: #12 "switching clothes between two characters"</p><p>And Greta the initiator.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For you, and your denial

**Author's Note:**

> For this week's challenge; "switching clothes between two characters" I would include another two of my favorite characters but I haven't got the time to write longer. I'm so ready to pass out.
> 
> Since Conrad is back, I would say this scene takes place after Prison arc. I have no idea what happen during that arc though.

There was an echo of light footsteps running in the corridor. I looked up and put down the Shin Makoku Shin Nichi on the small table in front of me as the door leading to the room creaked open. A small girl with tanned skin popped her head from behind the door, her lovely auburn curls bounced over her little shoulders. I smiled widely and opened my arms.

 

Almost immediately, she ran into the room and jumped into my embrace. I circled my arms around her little body, feeling her arms did the same around my neck. My heart warmed as I greeted my only daughter.

 

“Good morning, Yuuri.” She chirped cheerfully.

 

“Good morning, Greta.” She gingerly let go of my neck and slid down to sit beside me in the middle of the couch. “Have you eaten your breakfast?”

 

She shook her head. “Not yet,” She turned to the side to look at her other father. “Good morning, Wolfram. Can I eat with you both?”

 

While I already finished my morning jogs, cleared a plate of English-style breakfast and drank two glasses of milk; the blond-haired angel was still barely waking up, trying to shake off the cloud of sleep. He was still in his nightgown, leaning on the arm with his feet on the couch, pointed towards me and Greta. He carefully sipped his red tea before putting down the cup and saucer next to the newspaper.

 

We usually had our breakfast in our room, so there’s a tray full with breakfast next to the small table.

 

“Of course you can, Greta. You’re always welcome to eat with us,”

 

Greta lightened up at Wolf’s permission and went to help herself to the breakfast tray. She sat back down between me and Wolf and started eating from her plate. I was about to continue reading the newspaper when I caught the thing she was holding under her arm.

 

“What is that?”

 

The small girl looked at me excitedly and quickly put down her utensils, taking out the leather-binding book. “Taa-daa! This is the new short story to the Lady Poison series!”

 

Short story? The thickness of the book could rival the Shin Makoku 500 Years of History archive.

 

“Anissina gave it to me and since you two were busy yesterday, I read it with Conrart last night before bed and now I can’t wait to tell you about this chapter when Gwe Dal and Lady Poison is about to investigate the case of the Great Wizard Prankster…” She was flipping the pages of the book until it reached to the one she wanted to show to me. “Here, it says that in order to confuse the Great Wizard Prankster, Lady Poison and Gwe Dal exchange roles so they switch their clothes with each other… and also to teach Gwe Dal the hardship that women put into wearing beautiful clothes.” she rambled on.

 

Ah, it seemed like Lady Poison is killing two birds with one stone, huh? As expected of Lady Poison, she knew how to take down a villain while teaching the men she rendered as useless.

 

“Yuuri, let’s try exchange roles too! You can be Greta and Greta can be Yuuri!”

 

Oh, how cute my daughter is! I was glad that she’s still at the age of ‘let’s do things together, daddy!’

 

“Ah, but my clothes are too big for you, Greta. And I can’t fit into yours,”

 

She looked at my black suit and then down at her dress. She pouted a little. No, Yuuri! You’re a bad father, Shibuya Yuuri! How dare you put that kind of face on your own daughter!

 

“Too bad…” she drawled and closed the book. Before I can comfort her, she suddenly jumped down from the couch and turned to me, eyes glowing. “I can’t switch clothes with Yuuri, but you can change with Wolfram!”

 

Lord von Bielefeld Wolfram glanced up at the mention of his name. The sleepiness finally gone from the green emerald eyes and he became more alert of his surrounding. “What now?”

 

I shook my head at our enthusiastic daughter. “No. No way. There’s no way I’m wearing the negligee that is usually worn for women.”

 

“This is not a woman’s attire, Yuuri.” Wolfram remarked casually, rolling his eyes while finishing his tea.

 

“That’s right, Yuuri.” Greta nodded.

 

I had nothing to argue with. This world’s fashion sense was completely different than the one I grew up in.

 

“Erm, whatever. But still, I don’t mind Wolf wearing it; he looks super cute in them anyway. But, there’s no way I can look good wearing _that_.”

 

“You really underestimate your own beauty, Yuuri.”

 

Saying it with such a beautiful face, I was really disgruntled at this mazoku who was oblivious to his own beauty. I glared as Wolf moved from his comfortable position; putting down his feet into the soft carpet and crossing his legs. The nightgown that usually covered his knees slid up to his thigh and for some reason it felt very disturbing*. No, bad Yuuri! And your daughter is right there!

 

Greta sighed and looked down to the book, her eyes glistened. “I really want to see how it could happen though… And I really want to do something together with my fathers as a family…”

 

After ten minutes, I was wearing Wolf’s pinkish nightgown… No matter what, I still think this is a negligee; while Wolf was buttoning my black jacket over his torso.

 

“You two look amazing!” Greta clapped her hands excitedly.

 

My shoulders slumped in defeat. I still had no idea how we got here. The last ten minutes was a blur to me. And it looked like Wolf had no idea either. But knowing him, I knew he would give in to Greta’s idea no matter what. He never even complained back when he had to wear the Predator’s costume for the play, even when he had to sing and dance.

 

"Don't look so down, Yuuri. You wouldn't want to make Greta feels guilty, don't you?"

 

I know, Wolf. I'll just whine my frustration after she's gone back to her studies and then you can comfort me.

 

Though I had to admit that the frilly silks felt surprisingly comfortable against my skin. No wonder Wolf liked to wear them, although he did say that it’s a standard mazoku nightwear. I sighed and turned to my partner.

 

For some reason, I couldn’t tear my eyes off from the former prince. Wolf ran his fingers through his soft hair to get them in order. He left a few buttons open on the nape, gratefully hidden by a plain white shirt inside. Okay, I admitted that I have yet to see him _not_ look good in anything he wore, but I realized this was the first time I’ve seen him wearing black. Painter from all over the world would be fighting to draw his portraits right now. His pale skin that never got tan made a perfect contrast with the black color, highlighting his honey-blond hair and his huge, green eyes that resembled the color of the deepest lake.

 

Perhaps I was a little too amazed at the sight of the super bishounen that I got a little excited (?)*.

 

I certainly wouldn’t mind he’s using my clothes more often, besides we have the same built and height.

 

There were several knocks on the door and I quickly turned where von Christ Gunter, the most beautiful mazoku in Shin Makoku made an entrance with Conrad Weller in tow. They both stopped midway, staring at the scene before them.

 

“Lord von Bielefeld! What an insolent!” My tutor gasped in shock, his hair falling all over his beautiful face as he ran towards the _not amused_ third son. “How dare you wear such a noble color in front of His Majesty! And not just that, you make His Majesty wear your clothes! What are you trying to pull here? Explain yourself!” Then he looked at me, aghast. “And for Your Majesty to wear a commoner’s clothes! Even though the pink looks really good on Your Majesty—the sun-kissed skin that would make the earth weeps in jealousy, the black of your soft, noble hair—Ah! Excuse me!"

 

Oh no, Gunter was spewing Gunter’s juice all over again.

 

Wolfram crossed his arms and glared at the Prime Minister. “Quit whining, Gunter. What’s wrong with indulging my lovely daughter in her whim once in a while?”

 

Conrad smiled and walked towards me, leaning down so that he could whisper into my ears. “Do you want to tell me what’s going on?”

 

I glanced at my daughter— who was the main conspirator—ignoring the ruckus around her as she sat on the couch, reading the Poison Lady book while humming innocently.

 

Conrad followed my gaze and an understanding dawn on his face. “Ah, I see. She got to the chapter where Poison Lady and Gwe Dal switched clothes, isn’t it?” he nodded his head, his eyes twinkling in mirth. “I told her it’s the most significant scene in the book. Seems like she’s really taken by it, huh?”

 

So, in a way, this whole situation was your fault?

 

Damn you, Lord Weller.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> *Yes, this implied that Yuuri is turned on.
> 
> And you might notice how much I adore the Lady Poison book series.


End file.
